


Learn to Share

by typingtrash



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Sharing a Room, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typingtrash/pseuds/typingtrash
Summary: Unexpected visitors bring unexpected developments.





	Learn to Share

Pleasantly warm from the alcohol coursing through him, Cory leaned against Robin while the shorter man fumbled through his pockets searching for the keycard to their room. He laughed openly when Robin struggled to get his wallet out, and only laughed harder when Robin shot him a reproachful glare for it.

“You could get your card out, you know,” Robin mumbled.

Cory nodded slowly, a cheeky grin forming on his face. “I could,” he agreed, making no move to follow through.

“I’m never rooming with you again,” Robin groused, making a triumphant noise when he finally located the errant keycard.

Swaying further into Robin’s space, Cory leaned in and nipped at his ear, smirking as he caused Robin to nearly drop the card in his hands. “We both know you don’t mean that, Robin. You’d miss me too much,” he breathed into his ear.

Shivering and doing a poor job of covering the hitch in his breathing, Robin glanced at him quickly before he finally got the door open, one hand darting out to grab Cory by the wrist and drag him into the room.

Whatever heat that had started pooling in Cory’s stomach was quickly doused as soon as he realised that the lights were already on. Feeling as if he’d had ice water dumped on him, Cory came up short behind Robin when he spotted Dickie sitting on one of the beds, grinning over at them as he got to his feet.

He barely registered the feeling of Robin dropping his hand.

“Dickie! What- when did you get here?” Robin asked, hesitating for a moment before crossing over to his husband and greeting him with a tight hug. Dickie returned the embrace, tilting his head to give Robin a lengthy kiss.

Suddenly feeling awkward and out of place, Cory pointedly looked away, shutting the door behind him and quickly making his way over to the other bed to avoid looking at the display in front of him.

“Thought I’d surprise you,” Dickie answered when he finally broke the kiss, keeping one arm around Robin’s waist. “And from the taste of you, seems like you’ve been having a good time.”

Robin shot a brief look over at Cory with an uncertain smile. “Oh, um, yeah, the party was… well, you know how everyone gets after a few drinks,” he said weakly.  
Dragging his bag out, Cory focused resolutely on rummaging aimlessly through it just so he wouldn’t have to look up at the couple and give away his dismay. “Lots of singing,” he added half-heartedly.

“Calling it a day, then?” Dickie asked, prompting Robin to nod quickly. “Cool. Guess I’ll get ready for bed.” Giving Robin a quick kiss, he slid his arm from his waist and made for the bathroom.

Shooting the now closed bathroom door a disgruntled look over his shoulder, Cory finally lifted his head from his bag, meeting Robin’s apprehensive stare.

“I’m- I didn’t know he was going to come,” Robin murmured faintly, somehow managing to look equal parts guilty, relieved and disappointed.

Cory snatched up the loose pants he used to sleep and shoved his bag off his bed a bit more aggressively than strictly necessary. “Don’t worry about it,” he grit out, dropping the other man’s gaze.

There went his plans for the night.

\---

The digital clock by his nightstand told him he’d been asleep for the better part of an hour before his eyes had snapped open. It took him a moment to figure out what had woken him up, but the rustle of movement in the other bed both answered his unspoken question and flooded his stomach with dread.

Staring blankly at the wall he was facing, Cory identified the sounds of Robin and Dickie breathing heavily, along with the steady creak of the bed they were using. A soft moan that he instantly recognised as Robin had him squeezing his eyes shut and his hands balling themselves into fists in the covers and his pillow.

“Dickie, we should- ah, g-god- He’s going to hear us-” Robin cut himself off with another quiet noise.

“Yeah? And?” Cory bit his tongue to keep from snapping at Dickie’s blatant challenge. Or to keep himself from begging them to stop. He didn’t quite know which one.

“And he’s going to- f-fuck- he’ll wake up,” he heard Robin protest, though the constant creak of the bed didn’t stop.

“Let him.”

He managed to hold out for another thirty seconds before he had enough. Flinging the covers off of himself at another moan from Robin, Cory shot out of bed, fists at his side as he stalked towards the door.

A startled yelp from Robin and the sudden interruption of the bed’s groaning barely registered in his mind as he made a grab for the door handle, ignoring his own half-dressed state in his desperation to get out. “C-Cory, wait-”

“Too late, I’m already awake,” Cory snapped, turning to face the couple and immediately regretting the move. Robin was in the process of sitting up, still caught under Dickie’s slightly taller frame and both their chests were heaving as they looked over at him. The sheets had pooled around their hips and Cory absently noted a complete lack of clothes from what he could see. The light flush across Robin’s cheeks and both of their dishevelled states made his teeth clench until he felt his jaw creak. “Don’t let me interrupt you, I’ll just go find another room.”

Dickie sat back, and whatever movement that accompanied that caused Robin to jolt and let out a small whimper of protest before he hastily clapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassment colouring his face.

Giving his husband a long look, Dickie shifted to face Cory, taking the sheets with him and leaving Robin exposed, which he seemed to notice a moment too late. Forgetting his original goal of leaving the room, Cory had enough time to catch a glimpse of Robin’s hardened cock jutting from between his spread legs before Robin pressed his legs together with an indignant squeak.

“You don’t have to leave, you know,” Dickie said suddenly, drawing Cory’s attention back to him.

It took a long moment for the words to make sense to Cory, and when they did his brow furrowed in confusion. Scoffing, he shook his head sharply and wrenched the door open. “Sorry, don’t feel like listening to you two fuck all night.”

“I know about you two.”

Freezing halfway out the door, Cory felt his blood run cold and had to fight the impulse to flee the room immediately. Slowly forcing himself to turn back around and close the door, he inhaled deeply and stepped back into the room. “What?” He asked hoarsely.

“Robin told me.”

Feeling inexplicably betrayed, Cory shot a glance at Robin, who refused to meet his eyes but nodded meekly. Nostrils flaring, he breathed unsteadily for several seconds before snapping his eyes back over to Dickie, aggravated when he saw that the other man was looking distinctly calm. “Okay. So, you know. What was this, then? Fucking him while I’m in the same room? You getting back at me? Just- You might as well just punch me, man. I’m not- I don’t regret it,” Cory told him, briefly looking at Robin in time to catch the widening of his eyes.

When Dickie continued to stare unwaveringly, as if he was assessing him, Cory hunched his shoulders. “What? What are you looking at?”

Jerking his head towards Robin, Dickie shrugged. “He loves me-”

Mouth twitching as a wave of anger rolled through him, Cory narrowed his eyes and interrupted. “I fucking know that. Everyone knows that, you don’t have to rub it in.”

“Would you shut up and let me finish?” Dickie retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Still incensed, Cory nodded grudgingly.

“As I was saying, Robin loves me. I love him,” Dickie paused, seeming to consider Cory again. “But he also seems to like you. A lot. He doesn’t stop talking about you.” Robin made a sudden noise as if he were about to complain but Dickie held a hand up to stall him. “You do, and you know it. You wouldn’t have told me about you two if you didn’t. And I’m thinking it’s mutual, judging from his face right now.”

Confusion mounting, Cory leaned back against the door as he stared incredulously at the couple on the bed. “I- so, what? Where the hell are you going with this?”

Moving closer to the edge of the bed, Dickie shifted to his knees and Cory’s eyes dropped to his lower half before he could help himself. Face flushing when he saw that Dickie was still hard, he forced his eyes back up, though he still managed to note that while he was slightly longer than Dickie, his cock was just as thick. Thoughts completely derailed, it took a few seconds for him to recognise that Dickie was beckoning him over.

Wary, he focused stubbornly on Dickie’s face and refused to let his line of sight drop again or shift over to Robin as he took a few hesitant steps over to the bed.

“No more fucking around behind my back, got it?” Dickie demanded as soon as he stopped in front of him.

Fully expecting to be punched in the face when he didn’t immediately nod his acquiescence, Cory made a startled noise when Dickie suddenly tugged him down into a kiss.

Faintly registering a choked gasp from Robin, Cory floundered when Dickie didn’t let him go, and promptly lost his balance as momentum toppled him onto the bed. He opened his mouth to protest but the half-formed sentence was quickly silenced by the other man as he slipped his tongue into Cory’s mouth instead.

When Dickie released him at last, Cory was breathing heavily and found himself on his back on the bed, blinking up at Dickie in a daze. “Um. What… what?”

“I found a solution to our problem, Cory. What do you think of it?” Dickie asked, voice pitched low as he dipped down to brush his lips along Cory’s neck. Cory bucked involuntarily when Dickie closed his teeth around a spot below his ear and sucked.

“Fuck!” Grasping tightly at Dickie’s arm and unable to string enough words together to answer him, Cory rolled his head to one side, further exposing his neck.

It was only when he was sure that he’d have a few new bites decorating his neck in the morning that Cory registered the soft panting coming from higher up the bed. Twisting to look, he locked eyes with Robin, who was watching them with a flustered and awestruck look on his face. The blush had returned full force to his cheeks and his mouth had fallen open. Cory groaned when his eyes wandered down to find the dark-haired man’s hand working over his cock.

“Dickie,” he mumbled, not looking away from Robin.

The man finally raised his head from his handiwork and immediately dragged Robin’s hand away as Robin let out a frustrated whine. “This isn’t a show for you to get off, Robin,” he chided. Even as he spoke, Dickie’s free hand slipped down Cory’s torso and squeezed his cock, making him cry out sharply as he finally realised just how hard he was already, thrusting jaggedly into the other man’s hand.

The hand disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived as Dickie tugged Cory up into a sitting position and stared pointedly at his tented sleeping pants. “You’re the only one still wearing clothes.”

Shoving his pants off unceremoniously, Cory shifted to crawl up the bed, coming to a stop when he was hovering next to Robin, staring at his parted lips.

“Kiss him.”

Cory blinked at the command and cast a look at Dickie as he moved between Robin’s legs. Dickie only gave him a short nod before ducking down and wrapping his lips around Robin’s cock.

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered as he watched Robin’s back arch and his mouth fall open when Dickie started bobbing his head. Leaning over the smaller man, he licked into his mouth eagerly, swallowing his whimpers of pleasure. Robin’s hand slipped up into his hair and tugged, prompting Cory to settle along his side and rut against him. A moan was ripped out of him when he felt a hand wet with lube close around his cock, though he couldn’t bring himself to stop the kiss long enough to look.

Robin’s sudden desperate keen into his mouth had Cory breaking away, glancing down to see Dickie had pulled off and one-handedly pinned Robin’s twitching hips down to the bed, his other hand stroking Cory’s slick cock intently and swiping his thumb over the head.

“I already prepared him earlier,” Dickie informed him, watching him with half-hooded eyes. “Want to fuck him?”

Cory’s cock throbbed as he nodded hastily, moving away from Robin’s side.

“I’m right here, you know. I can hear you,” Robin complained breathlessly, making a half-hearted attempt to buck Dickie’s hold on his hips.

“I know, and we’re deciding whose cock you’re going to take,” Dickie said nonchalantly. “Spread your legs, Robin.”

Looking as if he were going to refuse for all of a second, Robin huffed before giving in and let his legs fall open further. Cory automatically moved between them and pressed three fingers into Robin with no warning, delighting in the man’s sudden cry as he tried to push down further onto his fingers.

“You weren’t kidding,” Cory said breathlessly, scissoring his fingers briefly then withdrawing them and grinning at the mournful noise Robin made in response.

Dickie took Cory’s previous place beside Robin, mouthing at his shoulder and collarbone with a smirk. “It’s not like it takes much to prepare him, anyway. You’ve fucked him before, you know that he’s always eager to take a cock.”

Grinning widely, Cory lined himself up with Robin’s hole and pushed in, gasping as he sank completely into him in one long thrust while Robin’s mouth parted on a silent scream, legs wrapping tightly around Cory’s waist.

“O-oh, Cory, fuck, fuck,” Robin panted, pulling his husband up to kiss him while Cory gave a few slow, experimental thrusts into him.

Focus narrowing down to the man in front of him, Cory didn’t realise Dickie had moved away from Robin until Robin was letting out a stream of whimpers and grasping at his shoulders in an attempt to tug him down to him. Pumping his hips steadily, Cory indulged the older man and met him in a messy kiss as he pushed Robin’s legs further apart.

Dickie made a sudden reappearance in his mind when slick fingers pressed against his hole as he drew back, and Cory gasped loudly against Robin’s lips as a finger slipped into him. Slowing to a halt, Cory’s mouth worked soundlessly as Dickie continued to thrust his finger into him, working him open.

Sitting up enough to peer over Cory’s shoulder, Robin groaned at the sight of his husband smirking at him as he fingered the taller man. “D-Dickie, what- what are you doing?”

Smoothing a hand down Cory’s back as he eased a second finger into him, Dickie leaned over Cory to press a brief kiss to Robin’s panting mouth. “What? Didn’t think I was going to just let him fuck you without doing something for myself, did you?”

Cock twitching inside Robin as Dickie grazed his prostate, Cory moaned and craned his neck, breath unsteady as Dickie shifted his attention to him, biting and tugging at his lip while Robin’s fingers carded through his hair.

Slipping away again, Dickie twisted his fingers inside Cory, drawing a hoarse shout from him as he bucked into Robin. When he felt a third finger pushing into him, Cory shuddered and slowly started thrusting again, arms shaking as he held himself up.

Impatience getting the better of him, Cory stopped again, dropping his head to bite at Robin’s throat and leave a mark of his own. “Just- fuck. Fuck me, Dickie, I’m ready,” he rasped between bites.

Feeling the bed shift behind him, Cory struggled to remain relaxed as he braced himself. Robin nudged his head up, drawing him into another kiss and sucking on his tongue at the exact moment that Dickie started pressing forward. Making a choked noise into Robin’s mouth when the head of Dickie’s cock pushed into him, Cory jerked unintentionally, caught between the two men as he felt each inch of Dickie’s length split him open.

Dickie swore quietly somewhere behind him, his hands coming to rest on his hips as he bottomed out inside Cory. The three of them stilled for a moment and the sound of their ragged breathing filled the room.

The relative quiet was broken when Dickie drew back briefly, only to thrust back into Cory and drive him deeper into Robin. Laughing breathlessly as they both moaned loudly, Dickie rolled his hips and found a rhythm that soon had the other two gasping. Hooking his chin over Cory’s shoulder, Dickie looked down at his husband as he reached around the other man to wrap his still slick fingers around Robin’s leaking cock, watching as he writhed helplessly. “What do you think, Cory? Doesn’t Robin look pretty like this? Moaning with his legs spread and impaled on a nice cock?”

Cory nodded wordlessly, hips working as he fucked into Robin then fucked himself back onto Dickie’s cock.

“I think it’s a good look for him, especially now that we know he’s such an attention whore,” Dickie breathed, twisting his hand around his husband’s cock and stroking him faster.

“I’m not- oh- I’m not an attention whore,” Robin protested weakly, pushing into Dickie’s hand eagerly.

Dickie hummed disbelievingly into Cory’s ear. “I don’t believe him. He’d be happy just having us fuck him from both ends. I’ll take his ass and you can have his mouth and we’ll see how much he complains about it then.”

Robin’s squirming seemed to increase and he clenched tightly around Cory’s length, making him gasp.

“I-I think he likes that idea,” Cory panted.

“I have a better one, though. We could fuck him like that. Or we can stretch that greedy hole of his open and get him nice and wet so we can both fuck him. Do you think you can take that, Robin? Because I think you can take us both. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of it, of us splitting you open with our cocks-”

Shuddering violently, Robin wailed and came, splattering his chest and Dickie’s hand with his cum.

Eyes wide, Cory shivered as Robin’s muscles spasmed around him and watched his flushed face fall back, though he didn’t get to enjoy the sight for long before hands were tugging him backwards by his hips. Making a low noise in the back of his throat as he was pulled from Robin, his eyes fluttered shut as he was promptly shifted around and deposited in Dickie’s lap, sinking further onto his cock with a strangled groan.

Wriggling his hips, he gave himself a moment to adjust before he started riding Dickie in earnest. His concentration was abruptly broken when wet heat engulfed his cock and he nearly fell forward, Dickie’s grip on his hips barely keeping him upright. Forcing his eyes open, he gasped as his brain registered the image of Robin kneeling in front of him, lips wrapped tightly around his length as he sucked.

Squeezing Dickie’s thigh in warning, Cory shook his head as he gasped for air. “I can’t- I’m gonna-”

Dickie’s hands tightened and Cory’s eyes rolled back as Dickie fucked up into him and Robin swallowed him down. He came hard into Robin’s mouth, one hand tangling itself in Robin’s dark hair as he bucked helplessly, distantly aware of Dickie coming inside him.

Sagging forward limply, he twitched when Dickie slipped out of him. The entire experience suddenly struck Cory, rendering him speechless as he let himself be eased into lying down, too boneless to try to move to the other bed.

“Uh. I can- You guys can take my bed-”

His offer came to an abrupt stop as Robin made himself comfortable against him, leaning up to kiss him with a blissed out smile. He could taste himself on Robin's tongue, and his cock gave a valiant twitch at the thought. Dickie snuck up behind him again, questing fingers finding his hole and pushing the cum that had leaked out back into him, causing him to moan softly against Robin’s lips.

They spent several more minutes like that, Cory somehow in the middle of the two men, one keeping his mouth busy while the other sucked several more marks into his skin.

\---

Waking up when the alarm clock went off, Cory blinked hazily at the ceiling, feeling sticky and too warm. He made a questioning noise when the alarm fell abruptly silent, attempting to turn over to find it, only to find any kind of movement impeded by a sleeping Robin on his left and a groggy Dickie on his right.

“Go back to sleep,” Dickie grumbled into his neck, throwing an arm across Cory’s waist to graze his hand along Robin’s side.

Growing increasingly aware of his current state, Cory tensed, eyes darting between the others. “I, uh, I need- Shower. I need to shower,” he said, going to sit up.

Dickie’s arm tightened around him, keeping him in place as Robin let out a small annoyed sound at being jostled.

“You're not going anywhere until Robin wakes up. We're all sticky, we're all tired, and you're not leaving this bed while you're panicking. You're either in this with the both of us or not at all,” he told him, still sleep-addled but narrowing his eyes nevertheless.

“You're married. To each other,” Cory said faintly. “There's no- I'm not- I shouldn't be part of it.”

“Robin and I decided that you should be. Well, he didn't know what I was going to do last night, but we'd talked about it before. And what I said last night still holds. You two… mean something to each other. But Robin and I also mean something to each other, so the only question here is whether you're willing to share Robin. And whether you and I are going to try to make this work.” Dickie stared at him evenly, only looking away to glance fondly at the man sleeping half on top of Cory’s chest. “It would make him happy.”

The rising panic calmed, and Cory blew out a shuddering sigh as he followed Dickie's gaze down towards Robin. Raising a hand to ruffle his hair, he eventually returned his attention to the other man. “I guess we're going to have to make this work.”

“Good. Now go to fucking sleep, it's too early,” Dickie demanded, tucking his face back into the crook of Cory’s hickey-covered neck.


End file.
